What a Spectre
by Memoirs.From.A.Late.Author
Summary: X-Men, TMNT. AMBUSH, ATTACK, MUTANTS, POWERS, NEED I SAY MORE?
1. What a Spectre

**Just an FYI, This chapter has been redone...**

**CHAPTER 1 THE TEAM**

Akira awoke with a start, something wasn't right. She glanced over to the clock sitting by her bed.

_12:45 am_

She sat up and looked around her room. The TV was on. She still had her clothes on from the day. A white, short sleeve shirt with jean shorts, and black converse. Her homework sat on her lap, unfinished. She got up from the bed and looked out to the window. . . Nothing but the night sky. She began to pull her black hair into her pony, movement caused her emerald eyes to flicker. Three of them, no wait, seven. Seven figures ran across the lawn in front of the institute.

_-That's not good.-_

Akira quickly tied her shoes and looked back out the window. Ten more figures bounded across the lawn and threw an open window. Akira quickly turned off the TV and ran across the bedroom. Something bad was about to go down. She wasn't just going to let her home get invaded. There were small children here, many who had just arrived. hey wouldn't know what to do in case of a burglary.

If this was a burglary.

Those guys were dressed in all black and carried some wicked looking weapons on their backs. And the way the ran across the lawn...

She slowly opened the door. Left, right... no one in the hallway. She slipped all the way through and shut the door. A high pitched scream tore through the Xavier Institute. She quickly covered her ears in fear they would start bleeding. The scream actually brought tears to her eyes when all of the sudden,...it was cut off.

Now everyone was awake. Children and teens filled the hallways looking slightly dazed and confused. Others still half asleep.

"What's goin' on?" a small boy of around nine asked her.

He was still clad in his orange and white pajamas, and was rubbing his eye. The only strange thing about the boy was that his skin was a slight tinge of green. Usually not seen unless in a bright light, which happened to be shining through a stain glass window at the end of the hall.

"What the-"

_CRASH!_

The window shattered in to pieces as three of the black clad men jumped through the window...well, she assumed they were men. The black face masks covered everything but their eyes, making them look more intimidating, and dangerous.

The smaller children screamed and ran down towards the other end of the hallway. The men began to run after them but were quickly stopped by Akira and another teenage girl.

The girl sprinted towards the men and tackled one of them out of the way. The force of her super speed threw him against the wall and knocked him out. The other two men jumped towards Akira and grabbed her by her upper arms. She brought her right foot up and kicked the back of the man's head. He immeadiately released her and dropped, only to get back up.

The last man pulled her arms behind her back as if he were trying to cuff her.

"You get the mutant," he motioned to the high speed teen behind them. "I've got the little one!"

_-LITTLE!-_

Her eyes flashed gold and the man was pushed up into the air and on to the man knocked out by the girl. She turned to the last one standing. A sharp kick to the face was amplified by her telekenisis as he was thrown on top of the pile.

"Well, all in a day's work." The speedy teen replied.

She shook hands with Akira.

"Nice work by the way, you've got to show me how to kick like that!"

"Maybe later," Akira turned around to see the young childeren and other teens hiding around the corner. "Show them the tunnels and get them out."

"Roger that!"

The girl sped towards the group and herded them through a small door. It would probably be best if Akira would follow. But there might be some students left in there rooms. She quickly jumped to the next hallway.

The 15 year old girl began to bang on doors, waking the younger students. Many still in their pajamas, unaware of the hidden danger. Others were running down the halls.

"Hey! Get up!" Akira shouted running into a room.

"Why? What's goin' on?" A girl no older than seven asked.

She was roomed with four other girls who were all around the same age as her.

"Just get up and go!"

The girls bounced out of the room, and joined many other students. Akira saw the rest of the hallway was empty, she had got everyone out of their rooms. (Well, in this hall anyway. Akira tore down the corridor to the left. She was met with silence. No students running in terror, no black clad men chasing people with swords. The hall was empty. She placed an ear on a door close by.

Nope, no one was still sleeping. Or hiding in their rooms, she would have heard breathing.

She was now confident that this dormitory was empty, however, she still needed to find three others. Tony, Owen, and Jon. The three boys she stuck with when she first arrived at the institute. But, of course, they were in another dormitory...at the other end of the school.

"I hate running."

* * *

She was getting closer to the front of the mansion, when she stopped. There was movement up ahead. She tiptoed to the corner and listened. Was it her friends? Or was it the black men?...Black men? That sounded kind of racist. But what else would she call them? The way they moved, they way they were dressed, they weapons they carried. Swords, long staffs, and even some pointy little stars every now and then. So what were they?

_Ninja_

Just great. Not only is there a break in at a mutant school,which meant they were probably after mutants, they're ninja.

She listened close, about seven or eight. One of them sounded as if they had an extra pair of feet.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK._

Or paws.

The group of feet was separated from the others. Someone was being chased. Akira knew she needed to find her friends, but a protective side came out, knowing that students were being attacked.

3. . .2. . .1!

Akira jumped out from behind the corner only to be tackled to the ground by two boys and a German Shepard. The two boys attempted to run, but stopped, noticing who they had knocked down.

"Akira! Let's go!" The taller of the two said.

The other began to help her on her feet.

"What are you-" Akira began but stopped short.

The German Shepard barked, then stood on it's hind legs. The dog grew longer, and his fur began to sink into his skin. A boy stood in the place of the dog. He pointed down the hall they had just ran from. He then shouted:

"Shooting Ninjas!"

"Shooting?"

Four figures jumped from the shadows, all clad in black. More ninja, excellent. And there was a new addition to these ninja. They each had a gun pointed on a teen. The leader pushed a device on his shoulder and whispered:

"Target insight."

The leader then put his finger on the trigger.

"Fire!"

Akira's hands flew up in defense. The bullets -rather darts- froze in mid air. As she rotated her wrists, the darts turned around, now facing the 'shooting ninjas'. She balled her fists up, then flashed her darts sped forward, hitting each of the ninjas. They fell to the floor, writhing in pain before going unconscious. Akira turned back to the three boys hiding behind her.

"I suggest we not get shot."

The boys glanced at each other.

"Agreed."

* * *

_Name: Anthony "Tony" Lemos_

_Code Name: Shift_

_Birthplace: Kaanapali, Hawaii_

_Arrival Age: 8_

_Looks: Black spiked hair, brown eyes, 5'6", tanned skin_

_Power: Shape Shifter (animals)_

__

_Name: Jonathan "Jon" Daus_

_Code Name: Mirage_

_Birthplace: Bingen, WA_

_Arrival Age: 9_

_Looks: Blonde hair (shaggy), blue eyes, 5'6", slightly pale_

_Power: Change items into other items..."Equivalent Exchange"_

__

_Name: Michael "Owen" Burgs_

_Code Name: Cynder_

_Birthplace: Eureka, CA_

_Arrival Age: 7_

_Looks: Brown curly hair ( loose), auburn eyes, 5'9"_

_Power: Flame manipulation/ Blue_

__

_Name: Akira "Kira/Kir" Molina_

_Code Name: Spectre_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Arrival Age: 6_

_Looks: Long black hair, emerald eyes, Hispanic look, about 5'4"_

_Power: Telekenetic/ small telepathy_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. ESCAPE

____

__

**ALL THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE!**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anyone but my oc. . . . though i would be LOADED!**

**PS I CHANGED SOME STUFF IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. JUMP IS NOW MIRAGE BECAUSE TELEPORTATION WOULDNT FIT INTO MY STORY, BUT JUMP WILL BE BACK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 ESCAPE**

The teens ran through the mansion, stopping every now and then. They didn't want to get caught or shot, and Jon isn't one for running. Even if it were for his life. They were headed towards the front, they had to get out. Owen ran next to AKira and whispered:

"You know, there is no way those dudes are just gonna let us walk out the front doors. Where are we going?"

"There is a tunnel under the stairs that leads to the garage."

The group ran around the corner, through a sitting room, and to the door way of the front entrance. A pair of wooden double doors sat between twin staircases. It was a risk, but thet needed to get across the room to the staircase on the right. A tunnel was hidden under the third step from the bottom.

Akira only knew this because she accidentally fell threw it on her first week at the Institute.

Akira took a few steps into the room. There wasn't anyone in here. She motioned for the others to follow. They took extra precaution not to step in the light of the moon showing through the window. Though, halfway across the room, Akira paused. The air seem to shift.

"Get down!"

BASH!

Two figures busted through the front window while ten others made short work of the doors. These figures were different, some had swords while others held the guns used before. The most noticeable thing about these new figures were the symbol on their chests. A red animal print?

How did she not notice them before? Wait,...are these guys Dino Thunder Power Rangers?

Akira looked to the others as if to say, 'get ready'. Owen began to rub his hands together as a soft blue glow gave off. Tony gave off a low growl, something close to a tiger or lion. Jon reached behind him, grabbing a small ceramic box that was sitting on the little table behind the group. Akira's hands shook out of fear, but she still had them up in a defensive manner. One of the Ninjas walked forward.

RRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

A man jumped from the second floor balcony jumping onto the ninja. The darts began to fly, but they seemed to barely even faze the man. He raised his fists as metal knives shot from between his knuckles. Three ninjas down, ...now five,...six...seven.

"I think,. . . Proffesor Logan might be a little angry." Tony stated.

Akira pushed the boys near the staircase and lifted the step. Stairs went down into the darkness. The boys clambered through as Akira went back to check on Logan. The last ninja dropped as he turned around.

"You alright kid?" He asked breathing heavily.

There were no marks on him from the darts, just persperation. Akira nodded. Her hands were still shaking.

"Do you know where any of the others are?"

Akira shook her head.

"I tried to get them-"

BAM!

More of the ninjas burst through the windows in the sitting room. Logan grabbed Akira's arm and pushed her through the stair, jumpin in behind her and closed the lid.

* * *

Through the secret stair was a tunnel, leading down to the vehicle garage.

Now, I would say car garage, but there was more than just cars. Motorcyles, trucks, and a black jet.

Now that's what I call transportation. The group ran through the garage, looking for a way out. Owen found a pair of metal sliding doors. He pulled on them, but they didn't budge. Logan stood next to a 2 door black car.

"It only opens if you have wheels." Logan said tapping on the roof of the car.

Owen growled slightly and followed the others. Akira and Logan pulled the seats back and allowed the 3 boys to scramble into the back. They jumped in and Logan started the car. . . Or attempted to. There was no key hole to start the ignition.

"What the hell?" Logan stated.

"This is Techno's car. He wouldn't need a key for something he could control with his hands." Jon stated, "Here, let me start it."

Jon leaned towards the steering wheel and slammed his hands on the horn. The engine rumbled as the ignition started. Akira smiled.

"I just love it when you do that."

"What? Impress everyone? I know." Jon smiled leaning back into the seat.

"I wouldn't say to much Akira, it might enlarge his over inflated ego." Tony stated.

Even with the fear of ninjas and being chased out of their home, they still acted like a bunch of kids.

Logan pulled the car through the metal doors, into another tunnel. No signs, no windows, just lights and concrete. Left, left, right, left, right. Akira tried to memorize the route they were taking, but it was impossible at the speeds they were going. Did Logan know the way, or was he just guessing.

______

* * *

_"Weapon X was a complete failure, why would we allow you to recreate a new mutant?" An army officer asked. _

_His face was covered by shadows, along with the other three people who were standing behind him. The two men he was talking to, asian and hispanic looking men, stood across from him standing over a table. It seemed like a body was being covered by a sheet._

_"Wouldn't this one just fail the responses? Apparently mutants can't handle that much power at one time. Why try again?" Another in the back asked._

_The asian man behind the table chuckled._

_"Because this one wasn't a mutant."_

_The officers looked confused. What was this weapon made from if not a body?_

_"I took blood and skin tissue samples from a mutant we used in the first creation of Weapon X. I have hired the top scientists in the world to create a new line of the Mutant X gene. The DNA is completely artificial. The only thing it knows is what it's told. It has no free will thinking. It's just an overgrown cell in a petri dish."_

_The sheets shifted as the body underneath breathed. The body seemed small for a weapon._

_"This is the ultimate mutant destroyer." The man said as the hispanic man pulled back the sheets._

_"Get the weapon ready, it's time to show off our hard work." He said as he walked out of the room with the army officials._

_The hispanic man looked down at the body in pity..._

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP._

_

* * *

_

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

Akira suddenly awoke, she looked around. What was that sound?

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

They were still in the car. The three boys were asleep in the back. Akira looked out the window expecting to see more concrete. Well she saw concrete, but not in the tunnel. A huge city, full of lights met Akira's view. Tall buildings, grafiti, and music filled the city with life, even at this time of night. Or, more like early morning.

"Where are we?" She asked looking towards Logan.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

"New York." He pulled off the road and parked next to a run down building. The beeping stopped.

"Stay in the car."

The X-man stepped out of the car and into the building.

The building was nothing special. In fact it looked like it was a warehouse, or was holding a small football field inside. It was only two stories high, and was completely covered in ivy on some of the walls.

Akira looked under the radio to see a small, metal device. An 'x' was criss-crossed on the back, so she knew it came from the X-mansion. When she squeezed the sides, it extended into a longer x. She turned it over in her hands. It kind of looked like a cell phone. Was this the reason they were in New York? It did stop beeping when they arrived at the building.

What were they even doing in New York?

She lifted the phone looking device to her ear. There was a little bit of static and the beeping was extremely faint.

"Hello?" she called into the device.

A groan was heard from the back and she closed the device. Tony and Jon were stretching.

"Where are we?" Owen asked.

"New York. Logan said stay in the car." she replied as she put the phone in her pocket.

* * *

"You really don't like Logan do you?"

Jon and Tony leaned against the back of the car. Akira leaned against the passanger door. Owen was stretched out on the roof of the car with his hands behind his head, 'moon bathing'.

"PROFFESOR Logan is a teacher, were not in school. I take his words as mere suggestions." Owen stated, empasizing the proffesor.

Akira cocked her head to the side in thought. She had always called Proffesor Logan just, well, Logan. He had never said anything different. But he always gets a little irritated when any other student had said it. What's so special about her? And why was Owen always, I don't know, angry around him? Akira moved her hand to rub the back of her neck. Whatever happened at the X-mansion, . . .was it connected with her? The ninja dude had said target insight and the earlier ones had ran directly towards her. Maybe he was just talking about mutants insight generally. And maybe those guys ran after her because she was the, not that she would admit it out loud, the smaller one.

Owen looked down at Akira as her hand rubbed the back of her neck. A red dot showed through when she moved her hand. Had she rubbed it raw? No it was to bright. Owen moved his hand, now the dot was on him. He looked up at the building they were parked next to. A gunman sat at the top, but that was no rifle.

That thing was HUGE!

Owen began to jump off the car.

"MOVE!"

Akira quickly turned around. The gunman fired the weapon, shooting out what looked like a rocket. The car exploded, throwing each of the mutants into different paths. Jon and Tony were thrown down the street, Owen the opposite way. Akira was thrown down an alley opposite the building. Knowing their best options, Owen got up and continued to run down the street, Jon and Tony in the opposite direction. Akira got up and ran down the alley. The gunman was only chasing her.

This was probably better than anything else. At least the others would be safe. Until other ninjas decided to follow. Akira looked back in order to get an estimate on how far the dude was behind her. She quickly turned around and her foot was met with air. She was falling?

SPLASH!

Yep, definitely fell. Akira looked up. A hole in the street? Akira stood up and looked around. She was in a sewer. . .

"WHO THE HELL LEAVES A MANHOLE UNCOVERED!" She shouted.

She quickly covered her mouth. They had to have heard that. Akira backed up as seven ninjas jumped in behind her.

Time to run. . .

"I'M TO YOUNG TO BE POISONED!" she shouted running down the sewer.

Left, right, right, left, right, left. These guys were relentless! They stayed right behind her the whole time. But she had noticed something else. They started with seven, but now there was three. Did they break off? She turned a corner.

BAM! SMASH! POW! CRASH!

The sound of fighting met her ears. Was someone helping her? Maybe it was Logan who decided to come out of where ever he was to begin with. Akira made to look around the corner but stopped. A sound came from behind her.

PFFT.

Two darts shot out of a gunman's rifle behin her. Akira leaned forward enough to narrowly dodge the shots. The darts landed in the wall across from her with such a force, it knocked a few bricks away. Akira jumped across the water to go the opposite way. She crossed the opening where sounds of fighting had stopped. She glanced over as she ran past. Four bulky figures stood with different weapons, the ninjas with the red foot on their chests were defeated. She passed the opening down the tunnel, quickly followed by the gunman.

A metal pipe lay to the side up ahead. She quickly grabbed it and snapped it in half. Since he only had a gun, he'd be unprepared for hand-to-hand combat, much less a metal pole running him through. Akira placed the two halves in her palms. She turned around and blasted the pipes out of her hands. The gunman pulled a sword from a pack on his back and deflected the pipes. The four bulky figures were right behind the gunman. The closest pulled out a wooden staff. She stopped and turned around she pulled out her hands and concentrated. The gunman's foot met air as he slide backwards.

WHACK!

A crack filled the air as the staff made contact with the gunman's head. On to his knees, then face down, the gunman fell unconscious. The four figures stopped. Akira sighed in relief, that was not the best thing she wanted to remember on her 'trip to the Big Apple'. She put her hands on her knees in order to catch her breath.

"Hey thanks for-"

She looked at the figures, who stepped out of the shadows. Four giant turtles stood before her. Each with a different mask and weapon. The closest one to her wore a purple mask with his wooden staff. The one behind him wore a blue mask with twin katanas strapped on his back. The one with a red mask held twin sai, while the one behind him ( in the orange mask) held nunchucks. Each of them seemed to hold their breath, as if waiting for something. Akira cocked her head to one side, then to the other.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday. ...But then again, it is New York."

Each of them sighed in relief. Then the one in orange spoke up.

"So you're not gonna scream and run are you?" He said in a surfer's accent.

"MMM, I don't think so. I mean you guys are really weird lookin'. . . But I have seen weirder."

CHINK!

Everyone turned their heads to the fallen gunman on the floor. He had pulled out his hand gun and aimed it at Akira.

PFFT!

He shot as the staff was brought back down on his head. Akira was thrown against the wall as the dart made contact with her shoulder. She quickly pulled the dart out, but it had already injected the liquid into her bloodstream. Her hands began to shake as the turtle in blue ran to help her. She dropped the dart as her muscles twitched. Her body became numb, and she was overcome with darkness. . .

DUH DUH

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Back Against the Wall

**This Chapter has also been redone**

**Disclaimer: I dont own, yadda yadda, I'd be rich...**

**So It's been a while hasn't it? I missed you guys! **

**PS. I like the dot button in the chapter. . . . . . **

* * *

_"Why are you sitting by yourself?"_

_"Huh?"_

_The curly headed boy had been sitting on the bench so long he hadn't noticed when the hispanic girl had sat down next to him._

_"I said, why are you sitting by yourself?"_

_He justed huffed. Owen didn't know how to respond. He had never really had anyone to talk to in his 7 years of life in California, let alone a girl._

_"You must be new. Ms. Grey says it's always nice to make friends with new people! So, hi! My name is Akira...and your's?"_

_He turned away. The little girls eyes flashed gold for a second._

_"You don't have to be mean Owen." The boy quickly turned back_

_"How did you know my name!"_

_Akira giggled._

_"Don't you know where you are? I'm here because I'm special. And you're here, so that means you're special! What can you do?"_

_Owen was confused. Hadn't the people brought him to a special hospital for freaks like him. Why was this girl so excited to meet other freaks?_

_"This is a school. Xavier's School for the Gifted! You know like superheroes! . . . Don't you want to be a superhero?"_

_"I guess. . ." the boy mumbled_

_"So what can you do?" She asked again excitedly._

_Owen didn't want to make her scared and have her run away like everyone else. But her face was so happy._

_He held up his hand and it caught fire. Blue flames steadily swirled in his palm and between his fingers._

_"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME!"_

_For the first time, Owen had a smile on his face._

_"You're like Johnny Storm!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Don't you read comics? He's the Human Torch from Fantastic Four..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... _

* * *

Was that a memory? What was that doing randomly popping up? That was like 8 years ago when she had first met Owen. Her first best friend...Where is that guy right now anyway? Ouch, her head was killing her. . . And why was she laying on a couch,...well, it felt like a couch.

Akira opened her eyes slighty and let her eyes adjust to the room as she laid her hand on her head. Yep, definetly a couch. Kinda old. The entertainment center across from her caught her eye.

And the pool with the bridge

And the train car over there...

Um, where was she?

Akira quickly laid down and closed her eyes. What was she doing before?

Let's see...ninjas,ninjas,...and running. But where were Owen, Jon, and Tony? What about Logan. He did just kinda disappear...Into the building the ninjas had come from.

Oh, crap.

What if he was in trouble! What about the others? She needed to get gone from where ever she was.

Akira quickly jumped off the couch and looked around. She didn't see a door, but there was a second floor. Maybe they were underground?

She began to head towards the stairs when the sounds of arguing had caught her attention. Maybe it was the people that had brought her here.

Wait who were they?

Oh yeah, the giant 5 foot something turtles in the sewers...

Hmmm, this was going to be an interesting conversation.

The four guys walked out from a side opening and stopped short at the sight of her.

"So um, thanks for letting me crash on your couch and all. But, I kinda have so boys to save so can you show me the way out?" She said with her winning smile.

They all looked between themselves, unsure if they should tell her or not.

"I'm not so sure that's a very good idea." The one with the purple bandana said.

"Of course it's a good idea. It's a great idea! I've got stuff to do which involves me kicking ninja butt, and I'm sure you don't want me hogging up the couch all day...It is day isn't it?" she replied.

"Sorry, I'm Akira."

" I'm Donatello. Donny for short. These are my brothers, Leonardo-" He pointed towards the one in blue

"Raphael-" The one in red

"An I'm Mikey! The good looking one!" The orange one jumped up from behind his brother. "And you are?"

" Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I have my boys to look for. Those ninja dudes-"

"The foot."

"The foot? What respectable ninja clan names themselves after a body part, much less a foot? What, do they have some elite group called the Big Toe?...Wait, I'm getting destracted. . . What were we talking about?" Akira asked puttin her hand back on her head.

"The anesthetic you got shot with might make you a little loopy for a while. I actually expected you to stay out for a couple more hours. . . Do you know why the Foot were after you?" Donatello asked.

"Probably because I'm a mutant," She said as she sat back down on the couch, her hand on her chin as she thought. "Why else would they have come to the X Mansion?. . .Which means it probably wasn't just me they were just after." She said rather to herself.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa. Back up a second kid. What did you say you were?" Raphael asked in a rough New York accent.

"Okay 1, I'm not a kid. I'm almost like 16. And 2, I said I was a mutant. . . You know, like you. Unless you're aliens."

"No, We are mutants. It's just,. . . you couldn't possibly be a mutant. You're not-" Leonardo tried to explain

"I don't look different? Well that's because I was born a mutant. That's right, I'm the next step in human evolution. The only thing weird looking about me is that I don't have a belly button. But that's not normal anyway, unless I liveds next door to Kyle XY. . . There's actually alot of us out there. My friends are all mutants, the school I go to is a school for mutants."

"You said the X mansion. Are you talking about the Xavier Institute for the Gifted? I thought that was-"

" A smart kids' school? Nope. Just a bunch of freaks and weirdos becoming the future super heroes."

"Super heroes?" Mikey jumped in "You mean like comic book super heroes?"

"Yeah. Actually, my friend Owen has the same powers as Johnny Storm! Except his flames are blue for some reason."

"So, there's actually a school for super heroes!"

"Yea, we even have are names picked out. Owen is Cynder, Jon is Mirage, Tony is Shift, and I'm Spectre." She said putting her hands on her hips in the heroic pose.

"Which reminds me. I have to get going. They're going to end up in a gang in Jersey or something."

* * *

This was just great. She was technically lost in New York. And her friends were lost in New York. And she had to find them, . . . while being babysat by a bunch of turtles.

"So, where are we going?" Akira asked.

"To our friend April's. She might be able to help you better than us just jumping around New York." Leonardo answered.

"You know, I can find them myself. You don't have to watch over me, I can handle myself." She said from the back of the group as they walked through the sewers.

"Yeah, cause you handled yourself so well before." Raphael said from the front.

"Well, ...I would have! You guys just jumped in to early."

He snorted in response.

Akira rolled her eyes. He was just as bad as Owen. Speaking of Owen, how was she going to find him, Jon, and Tony? Hopefully Jon and Tony stuck together and Owen could probably handle himself okay. But she still needed to find them. New York was a huge place, and those ninja could be anywhere.

She looked back at the turtles.

They were ninjas too, right?

Well, they seemed like it. Hiding in the shadows. The whole stealth thing. And it seems kinda cliche', the ninja versus ninja idea. Would make for a good movie though. Just hire Jet Li and get some extras, and the girl who always gets captured. Then someone dies and the whole honor thing comes into play.

"So what's your super power?" Mikey asked.

"Huh?" She asked, coming out of her daze.

"You're super power. . .You said you guys were super heroes."

Akira scratched the back of her head.

"I was just using that as an expression. I mean, I guess I could be a super hero if i wanted to, but the proffesors never let us do anything cool, we're to young. I do kinda have a hero complex... I'm telekenetic. You know, move stuff with your mind thing. And I'm telepathic. . .sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, it just kinda goes in and out. But I'm a really good telekenetic."

"What about your friends? Didn't you say one of them was like the Torch?" Mikey asked excitedly

"Yeah, Owens a hothead. He tends to bursts into flames when he's angry." She smiled.

"Sounds like someone we know." Donatello said looking towards his red banded brother.

"What!"

Laughter began to fill the sewer as Akira began to feel at ease.

...

And then, it changed. Akira's smile slowly slid off her face as the air shifted.

_(You know, like one of the slow motion clips in movies)_

"Uh, um guys."

They all turned around to her, their smiles still on their faces.

"Someone's following us."

* * *

The guys had quickly pushed her up the nearest manhole and into a widened alley. They quickly covered the manhole and backed up from it as if they expected it to explode. That's when something popped into her head.

"Hey! You guys left the hole open that I fell into! . . . .Jerks! I could have died!" She whispered loudly.

They ignored her comment as they backed up farther.

_BAM!_

The cover and part of the ground was blown away by a bright red beam. A man in a red biker helmet and red leather jumpsuit jumped out from the whole. His hands up in an offensive manner. He was ready to fight.

"A friend of yours?" Leonardo asked.

"Not that I know of."

The man walked forward in a robot-like manner.

"_I am here to retrieve Weapon X-A11" _

"The guy sounds like a freaking robot." Akira stated.

"That's probably because he is one." Mikey said.

5 Foot ninja jumped out and joined the creepy red robot guy.

"Well, this doesn't look to good."

The guys pulled out there weapons, the Foot copied.

...

...

Yep, this was just great.


	4. This is Just Not My Day

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BE REDONE!**

**Holy Paisley Flannel Pants...**

**I haven't been here in a while...**

**...**

**...**

**Seriously...It's been like what since last year that I've updated?**

**...**

**...**

**You would never believe what has happened to me...I'm still in shock. Surprisingly, the reason I didn't update had nothing to do with my computer or my technical skills. Not sure I have the security clearance to explain what has been going on (on and off) for the last couple off months.**

**But I will tell you something. As strange as it sounds...I think I might have actually met my OC's in real life...REAL LIFE...**

**It was weird. One of them was taller than I expected. They even interacted the same way I envisioned it... It's like someone actually cut open my head and analyzed the weird going ons up in there...It also involved why I hadn't updated in a while. But let's get on with this little introduction passage.**

**First order of business...**

**I really don't have any inspiration for my ETINWIS story. I'm not stopping it, it's just going to be on HIATUS until further notice. This story however, I have lots of brain muscle for, and I'm a little excited to be continuing it since,...well...(thing I'm not allowed to talk about happened)...so be watching out for those updates...**

**CAUSE I'M BACK BABY!**

**...for now...**

**Second order of business...**

**I need an extra character for this story. So I was wondering if any of you could message me with any ideas of a young character. Just message me or put it in a review. Give me a description ( can be male or female) followed by information type stuff. You know, cause unlike Akira, I CAN'T read minds...The character doesn't have to be part of the X-Men group, but it can if you just have that kind of urge.**

**WOW... that was a weird couple of months...**

**Disclaimer: Would I seriously be writing this if I owned anything but my oc's?**

* * *

_"If he wants to be alone...then just leave him." The 8 year old brunette said to the girl next to him._

_"Nobody WANTS to be alone. Did you?"_

_"...no..."_

_"Okay then! I'm going over there!"_

_The girl practically skipped across the room. She couldn't wait to feel the energy people give off when they meet friends._

_The boy heard her coming over, and hid his face behind the over large book sitting in his lap._

_"Hi! I'm Akira! Wanna be friends?"_

_The small boy pretended to ignore her. But it wasn't going to work. Her smile was still on her face after a few seconds of silence...a few more seconds...a few more...and the boy finally put down the book slightly._

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because."_

_"Beeeecaaauuuuse?"_

_..._

_..._

_The book shifted back into place. The boy pretended not to notice her smile fade._

_"Why are you afraid of people, Jon?"_

_He didn't have to ask. If she was in this place, of course she'd be able to do something weird. It just happened to be mind reading. He wondered what else she found out about him in the last couple of seconds._

_"You're 7, like reading and learning but hate math,...and you have a weird fear thing with used dish towels and bad hygiene. But I still don't know why you're afraid to talk to me."_

_Wow, she's good._

_"If you like learning. You're in the right place! Come with me and I'll-"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_Akira jumped back. She had reached out to grab his hand when he dropped his book and jumped back in fear. Owen had somehow materialized behind her, making sure the little mutant wouldn't jump up and eat her face or something weird. She put her hand up to stop Owen from coming any closer._

_"Weird stuff happens when I touch things. I'm not sure what will happen if I touch something living..." Jon whispered._

_"So, you haven't touched anyone? Ever? Not even hugs?" _

_Jon shook his head_

_"What about your parents?"_

_He looked off to the side. Akira knew what that meant._

_"Well, then we'll just have to see what happens!"_

_Before he could object, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug._

_..._

_..._

_And nothing happened._

_"My name is Akira, and that's Owen...You can hang out with us if you want."_

_Jon slowly returned the hug and turned his head side ways. He didn't want the older boy behind them to see how shiny his eyes had just gotten._

* * *

This was just not her day.

Really, it wasn't.

An ambush at her home, being separated from her friends, and being chased down by a jumpsuit wearing robot. Plus, she couldn't concentrate well enough to put out any kind of energy. That dart thing must have caused more damage than she realized. The only good thing about this day was that she happened to make friends with some ninjas. Which any other day would be an awesome thing and she could go into a whole montage of ninja moments just to see if the movies were anything like the real deal. But she couldn't really ask that now. Especially not since they were each fighting off other ninja and the robot guy.

Akira felt so useless. She would love to help the guys and possibly blast that robot dude into oblivion. But the most she could do right now was not get in the way or get caught. Of course that could pose a problem seeing as how the bot in red just threw Donny like a rag doll and was now headed towards her.

_"Weapon X-A11 is to be transported safely to base."_

What was this guy talking about. Weapon? Akira pointed at herself.

"_Affirmative."_

_"_And if I say no."

"_You have no say."_

The robot pulled out a small, spherical object and threw it towards her. It exploded in mid air, coils bursting from inside. They wrapped their silver, metallic arms around her body, throwing her to the ground.

"That was **_so_** uncalled for!"

She wriggled around as the robot stepped closer. He grabbed a coil with one hand and lifted her into the air. He then turned around to face the fight down the alley.

"_Target has been acquired."_

The smaller ninja in the back nodded. He pulled out a black box and threw it at the turtles. The explosion from the box released a purple gas. They dropped one by one. The gas left them paralyzed.

The rest of the ninja pulled back and began to head out of the alley, their victory in hand.

This can not be happening. Now she was getting captured? And she couldn't do anything about it. The guys that had helped her laid on the ground beaten by the fight, but mostly from the weird, purple crap. This was the single, worst day she had ever had in her life. How was she going to get out of this one?

Akira closed her eyes in an attempt to somehow bring out her powers, but it just wasn't working.

. . .

Warmth surrounded her as her coils caught a blue fire. She dropped to the ground as the coils turned into a molten silver puddle. The flames hadn't affected her. . .

"You guys have pissed me off for the last damn time!"

Her head turned to the front of the alley. Owen, body smoking, stood before the Foot , extremely pissed.

Oh, thank god. For a second there she actually thought she was getting kidnapped. Good thing she kept her cool. . . _(Yeah right)_

The turtles began pulling themselves together, as they shakily got off the ground.

"I suggest you leave before something bad happens." Owen said staring the Foot down in his feiry gaze.

The robot stepped forward, apparently not moved by Owen's entrance.

_"Weapon X-A11 is to be transported safely back to base."_

I guess that was his way of saying he's not going anywhere.

"I don't give damn about your weapon!"

Stubborn little(big) robot still didn't move...

"Fine, but it's your funeral." He answered, lighting his arms in the blue flames.

The Foot looked between themselves, counting the odds that were against them. They jumped over Owen and ran down the street to who knows where, leaving the robot.

"I have a feeling this is gonna get heated." Mikey from the back of the alley.

_SMACK_

"OW!"

"Shell fer brains."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me! You almost get your blue, flaming ass handed to you and you get angry with me!"

"None of this wouldn't have happened if you could just stay out of danger for like one minute!"

"Oh, of course. I chose to be chased out of my own home and into New York City just to get attaked by ninjas. Is that it?"

The argument had been going on for a while now. The strange red robot was nothing more than a pile of ashes a few meters away. The two teens were having trouble at first seeing as how the cyborg was partially fire resistance and Akira, for some reason, not able to use her powers. Luckily they just happened to have some mutant backup getting free from the paralysis.

Owen knew he was wrong for being mad at her, but he was still pissed that the, whatever they were, only came after her. . .Well, as far as he knew. He still hasn't found Jon or Tony yet. But when they were all blown from the car, he watched as all seven ninjas chased down the alley. But why did they want her? Owen had the most firepower (no pun intended), Jon could create anything out of nothing, and Tony could transform into any animal, stealth, muscle, or distraction. All Akira could do was levitate small objects. Nothing major.

So what's up with all the freaks?

Not the good ones, just the bad ones with the robots and guns.

Akira had her arms over her chest and looking off to the side. All her anger gone now. She knew Owen too well to know that he wasn't really angry with her.

"Dude! That was so cool! The dramatic entrance! And the flames! It was awesome!"

"Uh,...thanks?"

He looked back over to Akira for some sign of who these guys were. He figured they were the good guys, seeing as how they did kind of help him and somehow watch over Akira.

"Guys, this is Owen. Owen, these are-"

"Ninja?"

"Yep."

...

"New York seriously needs to go over it's masses."

* * *

(I have a feeling I'm going to be doing introductions alot in this story...so, this is considered a skip...)

* * *

The streets began to fill with a variety of average Joes and Janes as the sun rose over the famous skyscrapers of New York. Coffee shops and Diners alike opened their over advertised, glass doors to the hungry masses as they began their treks to the wonderful world of 9-to-5 jobs. Cars crowd up the lanes and honks blare as traffic begins to become unbearable. Kids get off subways with friends, ignoring the blind man playing the drums, on their way to school.

To bad Akira didn't get to enjoy the everyday life of regular people.

Instead, she was sitting on a couch, watching Owen stuff his face full of pizza on the second floor of a little antique shop.

"I'm sorry. ...He really likes to eat." She apologized to the red headed owner of the shop.

"I'm used to it. From what I've heard, you've had quite a day." April smiled.

"I've been chased, shot at, semi-almost kidnapped, and I almost twisted my ankle falling down into the sewer. I really just want this 24 hours to be over with."

"Oh yeah! That was my bad!" Mikey shouted from the other side of the pizza laden table.

The atmosphere in the apartment was very relaxing. Besides the honking horns in the background, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a gentle breeze drifted in and out of the open windows.

And it was all pissing Akira off.

She tried to stay calm, but that ended up pissing her off even more. She quickly jumped off the couch and addressed everyone within a hearing distance.

"Are you guys really serious! Is this how you guys find missing people? Eat pizza and just hope they come crashing through a window?"

...

The turtles looked between themselves.

"Well actually-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get out of here. It's starting to feel really domestic, even with all the non-average humans. Don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for the hospitality you've shown us, and the saving the day part. But we really have to find-"

_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!_

The group turned to the window facing an alley. A black and brown woodpecker was relentlessly attacking the glass.

"Tony!" Akira and Owen shouted as the latter opened the window.

April jumped back as the bird flew into the apartment and to the center of the room.

Feathers began to disappear as the bird began to stretch upward. Wings turned to arms and fingers. The black beak retracted into a nose and mouth.

The transformation was over in 2.3 seconds as the bird changed to a 5'7", muscular, Hawaiin looking teen. His shirt was tattered and ruined. He had a couple of scratches on his calf muscles and on his face.

"Jon's in trouble."


	5. Gang's all Here

**LOOK HERE IMMEADIATELY!**

**GOT YOUR ATTENTION?...GOOD!**

**ALL OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REDONE!...well except chapter 4, that one was okay.**

**BUT THE OTHER ARE IN DIRE READING THOROUGHLY! ESPECIALLY CHAPTERS 1 AND 2.**

**Theres more info and some has changed. I fixed errors and the whole story kind of connects now and will in later chapters.**

**PS**

**HAPPY SUMMER!**

**

* * *

**

**Wow, It's been awhile hasn't it?**

**MY PRECIOUS!**

**...**

**I don't know, I'm kind of Random today.**

**So updates, **

**it's summer, ill be a senior in 2 months**

**Here's the story yall have been waiting for...**

* * *

"_Guys! Guys! Look what I found!"_

_The small 8 year old ran up to her two older friends in the library. Akira held up the small German Shepard puppy that wagged it's tail wildly, happy being in her arms._

"_Kira, where did you get that from?" Jon asked, seeing the unusual markings on its' back._

"_He was just wondering out on the grounds! Isn't he cuuuuuute!"_

_The small dog barked in response._

"_Come on Tony! Let's go play!" She shouted as she sat the puppy down and raced out of the library, the dog following quickly._

_The two older boys followed, watching them jump back and forth in the hallways._

"_Wait Kira! What if that's someone's pet! We can't just take it!" Owen shouted, a little peeved she wasn't listening._

"_Owen, I don't think that's a dog…" Jon whispered._

"_What? Why would you say that?" _

_The boys both looked back to the pair to see Akira now playing with a black and brown tiger cub._

"_Akira!" They both shouted._

* * *

_"_Wait, what?"

"Trouble!.. You know, the opposite of okay or fine. Come on! We've got to go!" Tony shouted as he dragged Akira towards the window.

She quickly looked down at his legs and stopped him short.

"Dude, you're covered in blood_! _You can stay here and we'll get Jon."

"What?"

Tony looked down to see blood scattered across his legs in various places.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's not mine!" He said.

Then jumped out the window.

_…_

"He just jumped out a window." April said, still staring at the place where Tony jumped.

"Do you guys live like this everyday?" Leo asked.

"You'd better believe it." Owen said dashing down the steps with the other five in tow.

...

"It's a second-story window." April said from the same spot.

* * *

_Jon and Tony run down the street and turn into an alley for the fifth time._

_"Okay, we can stop now." Jon said._

_He obviously had alot less energy than Tony, and needed to rest. Tony, on the other hand, didn't think this was a good idea._

_"No way man! We have to go! Those ninjas have guns...Did you hear me! There NINJAS WITH GUNS! We need to go."_

_"There not following us anymore Tony! They were only after one of us...Can you smell them?" Jon said from the ground._

_Tony raised his nose to the air._

_"...no..."_

_"Okay then. You can smell anyone a couple miles, they aren't after us." Jon explained._

_"Then who are they after."_

_An image of the seven ninjas jumping after Akira ran through his mind. But he didn't want to worry Tony._

_"I don't know, let's get going."_

_"Wait!"_

_Tony lifted his head back up, then wildly looked around._

_"What! What do you smell!" Jon looked around for the ninjas, expecting them to rain down from the roof._

_Tony jumped over the dumpster and onto a pile of cardboard boxes. His nails quickly grew sharp as he tore through the box tape and pulled out the items with in._

_"Steak!"_

_Jon palmed his forehead._

_"We don't have time for-"_

_Tony, in dog form, had already shredded the steaks and was going for a third. He froze at the sound of Jon's voice._

_"What? I'm a growing mutant! I need to eat!" He doggy smiled as he returned to his prize._

_"Those boxes were taped. They belong to someone else! And you're eating them raw! That's completely disgusting! We need to-"_

_He was stopped by a bright light and a voice._

_"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" A beefy man called from a door in the alley._

_Tony immeadiately froze._

_"Uh, sorry sir! He didn't mean-"_

_"I don't want to hear it! You dog ate...7 STEAKS? WHAT DOG EATS MEAT LIKE THAT!"_

_"I'm really sor-  
__"You're going to pay for this kid! That costs about 85 bucks! That's the highest quality beef money can buy. So fork it over!"_

_"B-but, I don't have any money on me."_

_"Guess that's your problem!"_

_The man grabbed Jon by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the building. Tony couldn't do anything. The man had seen him as a dog, if he shifted now, the guy would call cops._

_Tony took off in the way he and Jon came, picking up the many scents of the city. But the young hero was only searching for two._

_

* * *

_"What! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Owen shouted at the younger boy.

"Owen calm down." Akira said.

"We just ran across half of the city because we thought Jon was in trouble!"

"He is in trouble!" Tony dejected.

"Trouble of what! He's in a meat shop!"

...

"...Trouble of unsanitary things."

That was when Tony got tackled.

The group watched as the scuffle went on down the alley.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Don asked Akira.

"Nope, this is how the relieve stress. It's been a long day." She replied as she watched on, hands on her hips. "What we should do, is come up with a plan. I would have you guys jump in there and go all ninja on them, but-" She gestured with her hands that it was daylight.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait! I have an idea! We could insue unimaginable torture!" Tony shouted as he held Owen down with his grizzly bear biceps and paws.

Akira shook her head.

"Imaginable torture?" Mikey suggested.

Tony jumped up and agreed with that idea. But both were struck down by 4 heads shaking in an "sorry-about-the-idiot-comment" way.

"I have an even better idea! We could have Owen sing!"

Tony was once again, tackled. _(Got to love movie references)_

Akira turned to the 4 turtles.

"I'll be right back." She looked to the two wrestling farther down the alley closer to the street. "Don't let them get hit by a car."

She jiggled the door handle of the back door. A small click was heard and the heavy steel door opened.

"Seriously? She's like 5 foot 4 and 110 pounds. What she gonna do about a big guy with a meat cleaver?" Raph brought up.

"Kira can get scary when she's mad." Tony said materializing next to the group. Owen was still getting off the ground.

"She didn't seem to mad when she went in there." Leo noted

"That's because she tries, and fails, at being an emotional zombie. She likes to surprise her enemies with 'hidden fury' or something like that." Owen explained.

He straightened his back and a pop was heard.

"...I think I pulled something..."

_BAM!_

The steel door burst open as Akira pulled another boy out of the butcher shop.

"Mess with me again and your steaks won't be the only things getting smoked!"

She then proceeded to kick the door shut.

The boy that stood before them looked like your stereotypical nerdy teen that plays too much World of Warcraft.

Blonde, shaggy hair that looked a mess, lanky frame and pale skin. His bright blue eyes looked wide as if he had seen a ghost.

"T-the..." Jon stuttered

"What?" Tony asked

"S-s"

"What's wrong dude?"

"S-s-s."

"Snakes?"

Jon shook his head slowly.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!" He asked shaking him by his shoulders.

"There was-"

Everybody leaned in.

"So many-"

...

"Used dish towels."

He visibly shuddered thinking about the dirty towels. Owen and Akira released a breath neither of them realized they were holding.

"It was horrible! He'd just use they same towel after he mauled dead pigs with giant knives and hammers."

Jon began to rub his arms as if there were something on them.

"I can just feel the Salmonella and other bacteria floating around that place."

"Well, as long as your alright. . .By the way, I thought I'd bring this up." Akira said turning Jon around to face the turtles.

...

"Where are your ears?"

* * *

The leader of the group sat two houses away, on the roof of an apartment building.

He was completely oblivious to the small group of...mutants...that sat in the alley way between Marketplace Meat Shop and a small apartment building.

The black clad ninja smiled to himself, underneath his mask. He held up a hand, signaling another to load the tranq gun and take aim

Somebody was getting a raise today.

4 rounds were shot, and the leader moved his group in.

* * *

Review? I know I've been gone long...but I do have a good plot and an ending all planned out.

I've even started on the next story for my oc's!

IM SO EXCITED


End file.
